As ephemeral as a Camelia
by Okio-sama
Summary: This story tells about the life of Kimimaro Kaguya from his birth to his death in the terrible hands of his own sickness. A little bit shonen-ai if you read between lines.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The birth of a rare flower**

Human life is just a flash, one might say it lasts one blink of an eye compared to other species' lifespan. There are humans who live a long, yet boring and uneventful life, because they are cowards who waste the time that was given to them. Others like the boy from this story live a short life, yet they live it in such a way that they see, do, and experience things one might not be able to do in a hundred years. So here will be told the story of the boy who always searched for the purpose of his life.

The Kaguya Clan were in Orochimaru's very true words: a foolish bunch who only found joy in fighting. Unfortunately, this was the very place were our boy was to be born. The leader of the Clan, Katemaro Kaguya, had been looking for a wife for quite some time now. He had decided he would have to kidnap a beautiful woman, since all the woman in the Kaguya clan were so ugly, they could be confused with men.

One night he and his bunch when to the residence of the Iwazure Clan that lived near their area. Although the clan fougth bravely, the Kaguya where more and better warriors. All men, old people, and children were brutally killed, and woman raped and killed. Those who had better luck became slaves of the Kaguya clan. But the most important thing was what happened to Shiori, "the flower of the Iwazure Clan". Katemaro was instantly smitten with her and decided to make her his wife.

Shiori was a beautiful woman, she had silvery white hair, beautiful green eyes, fair skin and a very slender body. She was the Iwazure clan leader's daughter and she was very naïve and spoiled due to the education her father had given her. Her father had not wanted her to become corrupted by the outside world, he had wanted her to remain as innocent as a child. He didn't now how this would cost her in her new life as Shiori Kaguya.

The marriage was celebrated in the rude fashion of the Kaguya clan, a strange non-elegant ceremony, including drums, other loud instruments, wild dances, tons of food, and marking the wife as a new member of the Kaguya clan. Shiori was then left with Katemaro for a wild night in the nuptial chambers.

Her marriage life was horrible, Katemaro would come to the house drunk and beat Shiori within and inch of her life. After a year Shiori was only the shadow of the proud and innocent woman she once was, but she hadn't lost all her beauty so Katemaro still jumped in their bed for a wild night of sex. One year and 9 months later from the marriage Shiori, gave birth to a child but also let go of her will to live. She wilted as quickly as a flower and a week after the baby's birth she left this world, without leaving a trace of her existence in this world. But she was happy that her torture had ended. The last member of the Iwazure clan had a cheap burial ceremony, but all around people were happy. The reason: the chief had a new male heir. The kid was as beautiful as his mother and was going to grow to be stronger than his father, his name was Kimimaro Kaguya.

As the child grew he became stronger and more beautiful, but he didn't have the violent nature of the clan, and didn't fight unless asked to. At age 5 he had already mastered all the Kaguya Clan's dances, he was considered a genius. But one tragic day, changed his life forever. Kimimaro was training when a rebel part of his own clan attacked, and his own father told him to kill them alone, without help. It only took him a little bit of using the Tsubaki no Mai to kill them all. But that left all the villagers astonished, since those rebels where of the strongest members of the Kaguya Clan.

Our poor boy was thought to be a demon because of his great power, and even his own father grew afraid of him. The only reason he was kept alive was that the clan saw him as a deadly weapon to use againt their enemies. The Clan decided to lock him up in a small cell, and they only took him out when they needed him for a fight. The poor child was always alone and was only visited when he was needed for a fight or when he was brought his miserable food. Kimimaro in those years in solitude grew more quiet and reflexive. The world became to him to him a big mystery and he began to wonder what was his purpose in this life.

* * *

_Author's note: This is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language so you might notice some grammar and spelling mistakes. Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I will try to write more ASAP._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The man who gave me my purpose**

I'm in the cell the only world I know, I have lost track of time. I do not know how many time I've been in here. Is it day? Is it night? Time seems meaningless when you are trapped in here. Here there is no light it is always dark, so much darkness I no longer fear it. My only companions are the rocks inside this cell, I wonder if my sanity will last longer. It's not fair… I'm only a child. What did I do wrong?

A little bit of light, it hurts my eyes, someone must be bringing me my meal. This one doesn't stay long, in his dark eyes I can see reflected fear just like the other people who come. They see me as a demon but I never did anything to them, I wonder why they think I would harm them. The braver ones sometimes stay a little bit longer but they only to say things they think might hurt me like "Look how dirty you are little freak!" or "Oh the monster looks as white as a ghost perhaps we should feed him less to see if he dies". But I do not mind those harsh words as long as I can get a little company, I feel so lonely these days. I see no reason to continue living. This night I won't probably be able to sleep, because they seem rather noisy today, perhaps they are preparing for a battle. Maybe I'll be able to go out.

A while has passed, I do not know if a whole day or merely hours. I ask to the nothingness (it's not like anyone would hear it), Why am I in a place like this? Did I do something wrong? Is there really a God? If so, WHY would he allow them to keep me in this place?. It seems some someone has heard my noise, since I hear the door opening and light enters my eyes hurting them. "Who is it?"- I say. "It doesn't matter who I am"- says a voice I recognize as my father's. "Get out"- he says, and opens the jail for me. They probably want me to fight today. "Kimimaro, the time to use you has come"- he says in his coarse voice – "For the sake of the Kaguya Clan: FIGHT!". Fighting, that would seem to be the only thing I'm useful for, that's the only time I'm needed. But I don't care as long as I can get out and feel useful.

I'm now with my father in a clearing with all the members of the Kaguya Clan. A beautiful full moon is shining, it has bee a while seen I have seen it. He tells the others that is time to attack the Hidden Mist Village, but I'm not really sure of what I should do. "What are you waiting for Kimimaro? Hurry up and go!"- shouts my father. "What should I do?"- I ask confused. "Don't think about it too much. Go kill anyone from the Mist Village. Ku ku ku. Just act according to your instincts."- he answers. The instructions are blunt, yet clear and I'm prepared to do whatever they need me for.

I have been walking for quite sometime now and finally I have come across two people. One them is tall and carries a big sword, the other one seems to be his assistant and is about my age. The tall one seems to be the dangerous one, the other poses no threat, I grab my bone preparing to attack but choose verify first if they are from Mist. "Are you from the Hidden Mist Village?"- I ask. "No."- answers the taller one as he grabs the hilt of his sword. "I understand. Sorry."- I answer as I run past them. I have no reason to attack them if they aren't from that village. The younger one was staring at me intensely, I felt a little envious because he seems to have someone that takes care of him.

I have found another man who is standing on top of a clip, he seems to analyzing something. This time I decide to follow my instincts as instructed, and to attack before asking. I was sure I was going to land the hit but he counterattacks with a kick sending me to the floor. I get up to attack again but he suddenly says -"Stop." Kuku. You're are a hasty one. I'm not from this village." Suddenly he looks at me with his serpent-like amber eyes, I somehow feel like he is analyzing my whole being. He then tells me the location of my objective and I jump down the cliff, still recovering from the strange sensation I felt with this man.

The fight lasted a few hours now there are very few of us left, but my father has instructed that we should continue fighting. I continue fighting and fighting. I continue to kill more and more. Why do I fight? What am I ?. Those questions pass through my mind. Then I remind myself it doesn't matter, I'm being needed, as long as I'm needed I will continue to fight. I will also fight to survive.

Somehow my body has acted on its own, and its need for survival has allowed me to escape the battle. Dawn has arrived, everyone seems to be dead. I can see their corpses burning, I am all alone again. I am walking aimlessly, no purpose for me. I have now arrived to a place in the forest I have visited before in one of the few times I could go out. I see the same flower as before, flourishing under a tree. I once heard flowers were living beings. Perhaps I can talk to this one that way I won't be so alone. "Why are you blooming here?"- I ask to the flower. But somehow it won't answer me. " Why don't you answer me?"- I ask again, but the flower keeps ignoring me. Now I have decided to kill it, I am truly angry. "Are going to ignore me too?! It's not like anyone will see you here!!" I was going to stab it when I hear a voice I know say: -"Stop." I turn around and see the pale man from before. "There probably is no point in living"- he says as if reading my mind – "but you might find something interesting while you live. Just like you found that flower, just like I found you." I am surprised by this comment and I notice how his hand caresses my cheek. Somehow for the first time I feel loved, as if this person cares about me even more than my own father. The feeling is indescribable as if somehow this man has given a meaning to my life. "Well let's go"- he says. "Sir, what's your name?"- I ask. "Orochimaru"- he simply answers.

The presence of Orochimaru-sama equals to me that of God. He made feel for the first time in my life wanted by someone for something else other than fighting. He made feel happy after a long time of sadness. It is my wish to do whatever he wants to be happy as well. My new purpose will be to make Orochimaru-sama's dream come true. Somehow my life has a meaning again.

* * *

_Author's note: I uptaded sooner than I thought. Reviews and recommendations are appreciated. The story will be told in different character's point of view._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrival to the Sound base.**

I am here. But where is exactly here? Orochimaru-sama who has been with me since he found me, said its his base. Interesting. After a chuckle about some thing he must have found funny of the situation (I can't understand what was it, though) he gave me a small tour around it. I found a strange gray-haired man who looked older than me and he asked Orochimaru-sama if I was one of the candidates. He smirked and nodded to this person.

I soon learned he was called Kabuto. Without so much as a glance he took my hand and took me to a room which smelled like blood, dirt, and cat's urine. He there did what he called medical tests on me. Meanwhile, he discussed in a low voice with Orochimaru-sama. The only words I could make out where "prodigy child" and "last member of the Kaguya clan". But it's not like it was something I didn't know, and I figured out that the one that saved me wouldn't harm me.

Then they took me to an open area where I saw some children who seemed a bit dirty and sweaty as if they just had finished training. They seemed to resting now because they were all in different activities. A girl with pinkish red hair was playing, or rather decapitating a torn doll. Two boys who looked like twins were torturing what seemed like a squirrel (it was so bloody I couldn't tell). And there was a boy with four arms playing what I think the adults in my clan called go, with another boy who seemed more concentrated in the turkey leg he was eating.

"Children I have brought you a new sparring partner"- said Orochimaru-sama.

"Great, who is this stupid fucknuts"- said the girl, trying to intimidate me but I remained as expressionless as always.

"Tayuya, good girls don´t curse"- said the turkey leg boy.

"Shut up, fatass"- answered the girl with impeccable vocabulary.

"A new toy to play with!"- shouted the boy with four arms.

" Or rather our new punching bag"- said one of the twins.

" I'll rip his guts immediately.KUKUKU"- laughed the other twin.

"Now, now be nice to your new partner, don't make him kill you right now. He is much stronger than the lot of you. And by the way you must address him by his name which is Kimimaro. And while we are at it, introduce yourselves and get back to training!"-saidOrochimaru-sama.

"The name's Tayuya, remember it, bitch"

"Ukon, your worst fear and nightmare has arrived"

" Sakon, that's the name of your future killer"

"Kidoumaru here, I hope you entertain me or I'll kill you"

"I'm chomp chomp Jirobo"

I instantly decided that personality wise those people were trash, but they must have some talent if someone as great as Orochimaru-sama keeps them with him. So Orochimaru-sama gave us the signal and the fight started. The girl used a flute and was trying to summon something, but she was too slow and didn't notice a bone knocking her out. The fat person was taken down by me too only with Teshi Sengan. And about the twins and the other boy well it only took a bit of my Tsubaki no Mai to finish them. Trash ninja, how disappointing.

"Hold on boy"-, said Orochimaru-sama as he stopped me, when I was about to finish them of -"They are indeed weak compared to you, but they are not so useless. After all, they still are able to eliminate some other ninja who are even weaker than them. I'm glad you didn't dissapoint me. You are indeed strong Kimimaro, now it's time for your next mission."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama"- I answered.

He took me to an area full of prisioner cells, I was afraid I would be locked in again but I tried to keep an unemotional face. Orochimaru-sama must have notice my fear because told me: "Don't worry Kimimaro, as long as you are with me you won't be locked again, I will let your power bloom as the flower you found." We continued our way to a very securely locked cell. "Now boy inside is your next mission. Don't dissapoint me"- Orochimaru-sama told me. I could hear a voice inside the cell. I wonder, who or what is in there?

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the very long wait. It's just that I was busy with my exams, but I promise I will update soon. To all the the people who read my story please review it helps me get better, and that way you'll get more entertained._

_P.S. Jugo will be in next chapter. Suggestions and requests are apprecited. Yes even yaoi ones._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: We are alike**

When I went inside the prisoner's room, I heard his voice grow louder, he was mumbling something like: "If it's a boy the one who enters through this door, then I will kill him." He seemed to switch back and forth in his decision not knowing if he wanted to kill a girl or a boy. I just stood there silent, staring at him curiously. He seemed more interesting than the other boys and girl I had met earlier. He was only slightly older than me, with pale skin like and orange hair. I heard the footsteps of Orochimaru-sama drifting away, and his voice saying he would be back in an hour. 

The boy, who had stopped mumbling to himself, suddenly shouted madly: "YOU WILL HAVE TO DO, I SHALL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD". He came charging towards me suddenly some kind of black mark spread through his body and his limbs transformed into some axe-like blades. Of course, I had my bone katana ready to parry his attack.

It when that way for quite a long time. He continued to attack me and I continued to parry his attacks. He changed the shape of his limbs every time he saw his attacks failed. He keep hitting and hitting in a berserk motion, not seeming to get tired at all. Although I could stop his attacks, I must admit it was hard to fight him. He was getting more accurate with each hit and almost got me twice. He was pretty good compared to the others I had faced. But there was an opening in his technique, because in that berserk state he didn't look at all down or sideways. And that's when I decided Sawarabi no Mai was the most appropriate way technique to defeat him with.

It was risky technique though, it left me vulnerable for a tiny second but hopefully he wouldn't notice this in his berserk state. And luck seemed to be on my side because he didn't attack me back. "Sawarabi no Mai"- I shouted. Bones started protruding from all directions and hit him quite a bit.

"Guhh!"-he moaned.

"I have finished the task which was appointed to me"- I said and started to leave.

"Wait"-he pleaded.

"What is it?"- I asked.

"Please finish me off"- he answered almost begging.

"I cannot. My master has given me the order to keep you alive. He has merely ordered me to control your berserk rage."- I replied

"I see. Will you come again? I feel alone here. It's dark and my madness comes back to haunt me."- he said more calm now.

"If my master allows it, I shall come again". – I said

"I'll look forward to it."- he answered simply.

I left without a word, this boy intrigued me. He was locked, just like I used to be. But I don't think Orochimaru-sama is doing something wrong. This boy is probably deprived of his freedom because he is highly destructive, Orochimaru-sama wouldn't do it otherwise. He wouldn't to that if he was more calm and controlled like me, I'm certain of it.

At dinner I saw the other kids from earlier in the morning. They stared at me with faces full of anger.

"Look at the shitface"-said Tayuya.

"It seems he wants to play again with us. "-said Kidoumaru.

"Let's give a beating to Princess Kimi"-said Sakon, his brother Ukon was now sleeping in his back.

"I don't know, he stil looks dangerous"-said Jirobo.

"Shut up, coward fatso"-said Tayuya to a frowning Jirobo.

"After coming from fighting _him_, he must be tired"-said Sakon.

"Let's go then, bitches!"-said Ukon who had just woken up.

Needless to say those pieces of trash were defeated by me and whining in the floor AGAIN. Orochimaru-sama was proud of my strength even if I had almost killed them. The rest of the night was uneventful so I drifted into sleep, dreaming of my future with Orochimaru-sama.

Visiting Jugo soon became a routine, because apart from Orochimaru-sama, I was the only one able to defeat him without getting hurt. One day we had a rather interesting conversation.

"Kimimaro how come you ended up here?- he asked suddenly.

I told him about how Orochimaru-sama found me, saved me from my loneliness, and gave me a purpose to live. He told how he had killed all the people in his original village, and others in his bverserk rages. And also that he had come on his own free to Orochimaru-sama so that he could contain his powers, and that way he would stop killing.

"We are alike"- he commented.

"Why do you think that?"- I asked curiously.

"We both had a tragic past, we are considered monsters by most people, we both were taken in by Orochimaru, and we are both imprisoned"- he said sadly.

"I am no longer imprisoned. I am free of those chains now." – I replied.

"No. Your prison is not physical. Your bonds are not metal chains like mine , but they are more powerful than mine and hurt more without you noticing. The bars of your cell may not be made from metal like mine, but they restrict your freedom better than mine will ever do, even if you do feel free. Your prison is perfect since you are not even aware you are in it."- he answered with a dark face.

"What do you mean?"- I asked while staring at him confused.

"Kimimaro! Come here I need to talk to you!"-Orochimaru-sama shouted through the door.

"Good-bye, Jugo. I must go now."- I told him.

"I'm aware of that. See you later."- he replied.

I left with Orochimaru-sama but with Jugo's words still going through my head: _No. Your prison is not physical. Your bonds are not metal chains like mine… _What did he mean.

_Jugo's point of view:_

I heard Kimimaro leaving with Orochimaru explaining him his next mission.

"Now boy, I need you to do this for me…"- Orochimarus voice faded before I could hear the rest.

Kimimaro… he probably did not understand what I meant. His prison is that man, Orochimaru. He is happy serving him, but he is not even aware he is just using him. I dare not tell him, because he might get angry at me, and he is the only friend I have. But why can't he understand that he is just toying with him, that he will be discarded like many others before him? When Orochimaru he is no longer useful to Orochimaru he will be ignored in the best case or in the worst situation…killed. And when that moment comes, I might not be able to do anything to save him…

* * *

_Author's note: As promised Jugo is in this chapter. It's a long chapter compared to the previous one. So as always please review, it helps me __know someone is actually reading this. Plus you can make a request to who or what you want me to include in next chapter. Sayonara mina._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A part of you**

I was coming back from a mission. In fact it was a rather simple on, it only consisted on bringing new subjects to Orochimaru-sama. He was very insistent in choosing some of the best quality since the jutsus he was going to use on them were very strong. We had gone to a nearby village an got some men and women from there, Orochimaru-sama's orders had been clear: "Bring those who are worth it, leave no survivors". I had now done that and was bring Orochimaru-sama his request, I was very happy that I was going to be able to please him with this task.

We entered the building and I was surprised to find Kabuto-sensei waiting for me near the door, he was looking at me with an expression that hinted annoyance and anger at the same time. I do not know why he always looks at me like that, but I do not care since he hasn't tried to attack or kill me before. But there is somehing about him I do not like, perhaps he is jealous of all the time I spend with Orochimaru-sama? Either way, I won't kill him since Orochimaru-sama needs him for his experiments.

**_Kabuto's point of view:_**

"Kimimaro-kun, Orochimaru-sama has requested that you go talk him in his chambers"- I told the "perfect boy" with contolled annoyance.

"Hai, Kabuto-sensei, I shall go inmediately"- he answers with that emotionless voice of his, and goes away.

I don't know what is so special about this boy, other than his kekke genkai, I am much more of a valuable asset to Orochimaru-sama. This boy seems to lack the intellect to truly understand Orochimaru-sama's plans and ambitions. He is only a blind follower, doing what his God commands without question, without even realizing what he is doing. At least I'm glad that I will remain with Orochimaru-sama as his right hand forever, but since he is to be his new vessel (something he will find out quite soon), as soon as his purpose is fullfilled he will be forgotten. Poor fool, he doesn't know what fate is waiting for him, just around the corner.

**_Kimimaro's point of view:_**

"I am here, Orochimaru-sama" - I said as I enter to his room.

"Ah Kimimaro, sit down we have to talk"- he said in a serious tone.

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?"- I asked worried.

"Well boy, you have always said your dream is to make to make my ambitions and goals a reality, I need your help with this affair just now"- said Orochimaru-sama.

"I will help you in anything you need, Orochimaru-sama. How may I be of service?"- I asked quite pleased, since there is nothing that makes me more happy, than helping the man who gave my life meaning.

"Kimimaro as you know, part of my dream is learning all the jutsus that exist in this world. But that of course takes time, and even though my soul is immortal, unfortunately my body isn't. Flesh you see, it eaily decays, rottens. But of course for me that doesn't matter, since I have found the solution. You, my boy, are part of that solution. You shall help me by becoming a part of me."- he explained.

"Orochimaru-sama, you mean..."- I said astonished.

"Yes indeed, Kimimato. I have chosen you to become my new container, because of your excellent abilities. You Kimimaro will be the container that will carry my dreams so we can share them together."- he said with passion.

"Orochimaru-sama, that is the highest on honor you can grant me. I am not worthy, however I will do my best to please you."- I answer sincerely.

"Another thing before you go, my boy. I have another gift for you, a cursed seal. I designed this one specially for you. It is called the Earth Seal. You know the chances of surviving are one in ten, but I am sure you are strong enough to survive, ne?"- he said amused.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama do go on. That way I can be a part of you."- I stated fully prepared for the challenge I was going to face.

It was quicker than I had expected. It only took a moment, Orochimaru-sama bit me and a small mark appeared on my chest. The Earth Seal, an interesting name. I was feeling dizzy, so I was glad when Orochimaru-sama sent me to rest in my room. That night was indeed hard trapped suffering great pain but of course thinking of Orochimaru-sama I was able to survive.

_**Orochimaru's point of view:**_

This boy was truly amazing. He was the first one to be able to survive the Earth Seal and also he had great power for his tender age. I had not made a mistake when chosing him as my new container. Kimimaro was a tool that I had shaped to my liking as master blacksmith since he was very little. Now the results were paying off. Since he has great power, I might as well use him for missions before he becomes my container. I might as well use him too for _personal pleasure_, I'm sure he would be quite pleased _kukuku. _I must give a price to this boy who will make my dream a reality, thanks to him I will achieve true immortality.

I had called Kimimaro and the Sound Four to make the announcement that Kimimaro was to be their new leader.

"So this is the Earth Seal, with this I can be a part of you Orochimaru-sama"- he said adoringly as always.

"Let's take everything we want Kimimaro, and let's find the meaning of this world, together"- I told him. Yes my boy, fall more into the spell of this words. Become my prisoner, adore me, and despair. Give your life to me so I can achieve my purpose. We will be together but not you and I, it will be your power and I the ones that will unite.

"Hai"- he said simply. But I know the passion that hides behind that cold mask, Kimimaro, you must have been extremely blissful in that momment. Poor boy you do not know the shadows that are waiting for you.

"You are my dream container, I'm counting on you."- I said only to him. Sometimes I wonder, Kimimaro, do you really believe all my poisonous words, or do you choose to be blind to reality because of your adoration to me.

"This a present from me, I hope you like it"- I say pointing at the Sound Four. He must have understood my meaning, this is a present but also a challenge. He has to show me his true power by fighting, dominating them, and becoming their leader. But knowing this boy, he will not fail.

**_Kimimaro's point of view:_**

A present and a challenge, isn't that right Orochimaru-sama? But do not worry Orochimaru-sama, I will not fail. I will show I am worthy of becoming your dream container.

"Which one do you prefer to obey or to die?- I say looking at their pathetic faces.

"To obey? You will do that, bastard!"- shouted Sakon while the four of them jumped to attack me.

Needless to say I defeated all that trash without the need of going to the Second Form of my Cursed Seal.

"This is the best you four can do? I shall ask again What do you prefer?"- I said while looking at those thrash ninja in pain on the floor. What a pathetic sight.

Sakon and Tayuya accepted to obey me by kneeling and lowering their faces in defeat. The other two were unconcious, so they couldn't do it. But it is not like they could refuse, they are too weak.

"Very well, now we are the Sound Five"- I simply stated and then I turned my back to them, to see Orochimaru-sama's reaction. He seemed very pleased, I was happy I hadn't dissapointed him.

"Well done, Kimimaro. And you weaklings get up. I now have a very important mission for you five. Listen well, since you will have to cooperate well with the other shinobi, if you want the plan to go on smoothly that is. You know the consequences of failing."- said Orochimaru-sama hastily to the five of us.

I wonder what this mission is, it will be hard to cooperate with those idiots, but I guess can manage to control them with a few beatings. I will do my best on this mission, for Orochimaru-sama's sake, because now I am a part of him.

* * *

_Author's note: Well long time no see. It took me quite a lot time to update because of my tons of homework. But here it is. Who will be the ninjas, they will have to cooperate with? What is the mission? As always read, enjoy, and review. 'Til next time._


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A memory of the past: We meet again**

The cold air was hitting my exposed skin, and the rain was pounding heavily, soaking me from head to toe. Orochimaru-sama's orders were clear we were to cooperate with a pair missing-nin from the Hidden Mist village he had hired, because there was a rebellion inside the Land of Sound. We were going to meet them soon, I could already feel their presence in a nearby clearing their silohuettes clearer and clearer as we drew near. I soon saw their figures and they didn't impress at all. My first impression was that the tallest one wasn't very strong he was carrying a big sword which probably made him very slow in combat and easy to predict, the younger one seemed a little better better but I couln't tell wheter he was a woman or a man because he wore a mask. Considering his body type he was probably fast and I saw senbon in his fingers, so he probably attacked with those. But what really intrigued me is that their faces seemed... familiar, as if I had seen them before, in older days which I would rather forget.

Uninterested detachment...that was the mask I was wearing when I finally approached those people. In fact, I was actually very interested in them since they were very likely part of my past, they wore headbands of The Hidden Mist Village, the place were I was born. But I could not show interest, longing, or any other thing that might show any weakness, because having weak subordinates will surely dissapint Orochimaru-sama. Sometimes I might seem like a souless doll, a puppet of Orochimaru-sama, but I am someone with his own will, it is only that I like to keep my thoughts to myself. I do not waste my time in useless feelings, the only one that matters is the great loyalty and devotion I feel for Orochimaru-sama. But now I' m getting distracted by my own thoughts and this foolish emotions, I should focus on the mission I have now.

"I am Kimimaro. I come in representation of Orochimaru-sama"- I tell them wasting no words, after all my presentation is quite clear.

"My name is Zabuza, he is my tool Haku, but I can't see why Orochimaru would send a_ kid_ and some _weak ninja_ as backup for us, little brat"- He answered with pride. I could see he thought of himself as very strong but in thruth, I think Orochimaru-sama could have beaten him with only using a jutsu.

"Orochimaru_-sama_, thinks highly of my abilities, and it should also be added that you are the ones backing us up. Therefore, I am the one who is in command"- I said not changing my tone of voice, but he had irritated me. He had disrespected both me and Orochimaru-sama, because he had insulted my abilities, as well as Orochimaru-sama's judgement in selecting me. He needed to remember his place as the trash missing-nin who was hired by us, and should obey our orders, if he wanted to be payed that is.

"Kisama..."- he started to say, drawing his sword, apparently he was angered by my response too. But someone stopped him as he started to charge towards me.

"Zabuza-san, please stop, there is no need to fight."- said his companion, who I was able tell was male because of his voice -"We must accomplish this job. We need them if we wish to accomplish your goals".

"You are right Haku. You, tell us where we need to go"- he said coldly as he took his sword away.

"To the Rice Village near here, follow me."- I answered simply and proceded to lead them there.

The rain was still falling drenching all of us wet but I could still see clearly, so it wasn't a surprise when I saw that boy Haku approaching me.

"Hello, isn't the rain a bit hard today? One would say the sky is really crying"- he said trying to make small talk.

"It is"- I said coldly, trying to end the conversation.

"You don't seem quite talkative, but you are somehow a good company"- he said, still talking to me.

"Hn"- I answered trying to give him the hint as wasn't interested in his conversation.

"I think I know you from before, you seem quite familiar"- he said suddenly.

"How so?"- I said trying to contain my surprise. So he remembered too...

"I never forget a face. Especially, the one who had the same eyes I had before I met Zabuza-san. You were that small child"- he replied camly.

"I do not know you. You must be mistaken"- I wanted to end the conversation, for some reason, I didn't want to remember those dark times before I met Orochimaru-sama.

"No I can't forget those eyes. I too felt that loneliness. But now your eyes have changed, just like mine did when I found my purpose. Your are now full of conviction, and a great desire to fulfill someone's dreams ate any cost just like me. But somehow I still feel loneliness in them"- he said as he scrutinized my face.

"I said I do not know you. Therefore you can't know how I feel."- I replied sharply

That boy he can't never understand my feelings for Orochimaru-sama. He was afterall the one who gave my life meaning. The one who took me away from all my previous life of suffering. No, no one can ever understand how I feel.

"I'm sorry. I seemed to have troubled you. So let's start over. Can I ask you a question?"- he asked looking at my face again.

"You have already asked one but I if it will keep you quiet then that will be ok"- I answered withou thinking much about it.

"Is there someone who is precious to you?"- he asked.

"There is someone indeed. The one who paid you to work for us Orochimaru-sama"- I repiled. But I wondered why this was of interest to him.

"I also have someone. I am glad you do too because that will make you strong. When you fight for that special person's dream then there are not litmits for what you can do. For them, nothing is impossible."- he said very seriously and left after that.

And suddenly after our talk it stopped raining. It seems I was more calm too. Haku... maybe, just maybe this boy might be able to understand me... But that doesn't matter for now since we have just arrived to our destination.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. You know the deal, please review. And Haku was a request from as friend. Well, until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or any f its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Farewell, until we meet again.**

Battle. It was indeed the thing that occupied my mind right now. Kick, stab, punch, block, this was repeated by me in quick motions, exterminating little by little all the trash surrounding me. Not that it really matters, what really is important is the fact that I'm doing all of this for _him_, the one I give my existence to: Orochimaru-sama.

I see the others, my so-called allies, even though I feel no bond with them. There is Tayuya, as always very predictable using the same genjutsu, Sakon and Ukon sadistic and wasting their chakra, Kidoumaru acting as if this mission was a game, and the weakest of them all, that brute Jirobo using his only brute strength to fight. Their fighting skills and styles all crude and lacking any grace at all, ineffective against any decent shinobi, seem to have a devastating effect in this weaklings, meaning if they are less than trash.

The enemy is certainly not capable of holding a decent combat against me or any of them, if there weren't so many mindless pawns to fight, we wouldn't have the need of those missing-nin for hire. Their fighting abilities… they are decent. I can see the older one can do others things than wielding his sword but Haku is more impressive with his kekke genkai. The shinobi seemed to be trapped in some sort of barrier that looked like some sort of mirrors reflecting only him. Impressive speed that boy has, I could barely follow his movements. Before any of the trash he was fighting noticed, they were killed by his senbon thrown with perfect precision.

They keep coming those foolish enemies, how can they hope to beat me? I, who have mastered the most complicated dances of my clan and whom Orochimaru-sama trusts above all. They might be many but numbers are nothing without talent. This is a battle of my strength against theirs, they fight for their pathetic village but I fight for the dreams of the person who matters to me more than my life. As that Haku kid said when why fight for someone we hold dear, we are able to push beyond our own limits, and do things that are normally considered impossible. For Orochimaru-sama I will do that and much more!

He has arrived, now that it has happened their probabilities of winning have turned to ashes. Orochimaru-sama's godlike techniques have finished with the few of them that were still standing. Orochimaru-sama is the only person capable of showing abilities that still surprise me and amaze. With his training and my fights with Juugo I can only hope to become half as powerful as he is. I can only feel honored that he choose me as his new container. When I become a part of him, that is when I will be closer to make his dreams become a reality, and also I will be closer to him than ever. I will be able to see through his eyes, to unveil the great mystery Orochimaru-sama is. When I fulfill my purpose, I will be able to repay him for his kindness, then the emptiness will dissapear completely. Orochimaru-sama is now calling me, I wonder what he wants.

**_Orochimaru's point of view:_**

I have called all my little pawns after this last battle, I am glad because only the sacrifice of very few pieces was needed to utterly defeat all of them. Of course those who died because of their weakness are not worth serving me and as always some sacrifices are needed to get what you want.

"I see must of you have survived. I am glad those who serve me show their talent as shinobi. You must know I can only have those who are the elite work for me, and that they must survive all kinds of life threatening situations as well as possess unique talents. If not they are not worth having the title of ninja." – I say to the lot of them.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."- they answer.

Among them I can see some with more loyalty towards me than others, especially a certain silver-haired, green-eyed young man. He had that impassive mask he always wore, but I could see in his eyes that hidden passion and loyalty almost bordering in fanatism. I guess it is about time I congratulated him, after all once I do that I will bound him even more to me. My dear puppet, I wonder how far are you willing to go just for me. I will just have to wait and see.

"Kimimaro, as always you fought flawlessly. I thank you, if everyone had your talent I'm quite sure I wouldn't have to hire anyone. But of course, our friends did a good job as well, so they will get an appropriate payment."- I stated.

"Than you Orochimaru-sama, it was nothing."- said Kimimaro with an almost smile, and I could see Kabuto frowning slightly, jealous, was he?

"Yes whatever, just end up with your corny speech and give us the money already!"- answered that idiot of a ninja Zabuza. Needless to say, I felt like chopping his head off immediately. Of course Kimimaro already had a bone sword against his throat before he could say another word.

"Zabuza-san I believe a fight right now is not in order. We must take the money and leave as soon as we can, without causing any more conflict."- said his servant boy, who seemed far more intelligent than him.

"Kimimaro, please stop as well. Zabuza, I believe your cohort is right, there is no need for a fight"- I replied.

"You are right Haku, let's get going then. Next time this brat will die though."- Zabuza said angrily.

"I tell you the same. I will not tolerate a third offense towards Orochimaru-sama. Next time you will die."- replied Kimimaro showing a bit of emotion which is very rarely seen.

"Well then, I must retire for now, I will have to question some prisoners with Kabuto, here is your money. I expect you to be gone by the time I am finished, so I bid you farewell already."- I say tossing the money towards them, and walking away with Kabuto without looking back.

I have a far more important invasion in mind, that is the reason I decided not to use all my men in this attack. I have left Konoha have a nice time of peace for far too long. Sandaime… I will defeat you just you wait!

**_Kimimaro's point of view:_**

Farewell… so that boy is leaving already, not that I care, but he seemed like someone I could get along more easily than my other teammates. Another person capable of understanding my purpose in life because he also lives for another. Other than Juugo and Orochimaru-sama I think he is someone I wouldn't mind to spend some time with. Of course that is merely an stupid desire, something that must be exterminated. There is no point in thinking in the what if… there is only the present. That is a weakness and I cannot allow myself to have them.

It seems he is calling me. I wonder what is it that he wants, I have already made up my mind I shall forge no bond with him. I have previously said other bonds that are not with Orochimaru-sama, will weaken me and lead me astray from my path. But I think it cannot hurt that much to listen to what he has to say. With my mind already with this commitment I approach him.

"What is it that you want?"- I ask.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say good-bye."- he answers.

"Well you have already said so, so I shall leave."- I say starting to walk away. He made waste my time.

"Wait!"- he shouts and I stop and turn around.

"What?"- I simply ask.

"I think if we had met in a different time or place we could have been friends."- he answers.

"There is no point in thinking of something that did not happen."- I state.

"Still, I want to get the chance to be your friend, so I hope to see you again."- he answers more cheerfully.

"I hope so to."- I answer without really thinking, why did those words come out of my mouth? That wasn't what I wanted to say.

"Well then good-bye, or better yet see you latter."- he says with a smile.

"Farewell."- simply say, as I see him walking away with his master.

Haku, that boy is so similar and yet so different to me. I wonder if he is strong enough to make his master's dreams become a reality. Well, I will just have to wait and see. For some reason I feel a mixture of happiness and sadness, something I should not feel because I did not disappoint Orochimaru-sama. Might it be, because of that boy? Well that is foolish, because there isn't really nothing to mourn about, after there is a slight possibility that we may meet again. This time as… friends. What am I saying! This is absolute weakness and foolishness! This would certainly anger Orochimaru-sama. No I must concentrate in my reason for living: Him. But I… Never mind. Focus, you are a tool, nothing matters other than him and his will.

* * *

_Author's note: Well hope you enjoyed my new chapter, sadly Haku won't appear again, so they won't reunite as friends (because he dies). On better news the Konoha Invasion Arc will start on next chapter. Suggestions, comments or anything you want to be added in the story can be written in a review. Please feel free to leave one. And I thank in advance those who do! Come on, this is your chance to request anything you want inside the story. Farewell, until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A new important mission for you**

Important. That was the way Orochimaru-sama had described the meeting today, even the lowest of his servants were required to attend. If even trash like that was needed, then I guess it most be really important to him. I was ordered to kill anyone, I saw not doing their job quickly and properly to attend, to be killed. So far three corpses have been my generous donation to Kabuto-sensei's research and experiments. Someone seems to be complaining and insulting Orochimaru-sama, talking reduces the productivity standards. And besides I am not of the kind who stands this disrespect towards Orochimaru-sama, overall coming from trash. Slash. That is all it takes to end with this pathetic beings lives'. Two more of this corpses I am going to leave in Kabuto-sensei's lab, since it seems the meeting will start soon.

"Kimimaro-kun, what are you going here?"- Kabuto-sensei asked as soon as he saw me entering. – You are aware that Orochimaru-sama's meeting is starting soon right?"

"Yes I am aware, I was merely finishing the task that Orochimaru-sama asked me to do. I was to the deliver this corpses to you for further research. Now that task is done, I shall be own my way to the meeting."- I replied.

"Of course Kimimaro-kun. How could I ever doubt you? After all you hold a place of honor next to Orochimaru-sama in the meeting, just like I do. Gomenasai, it was an stupid statement from my part, ignore I ever said it or even doubted you, who are Orochimaru-sama's most loyal ally."- he told me with one of those fake smiles of his.

"Indeed to serve Orochimaru-sama forever is my desire, I will do whatever he asks of me."- I stated.

"But you know what they say, you must be careful with what you desire. After all, you might be giving your whole being and receive nothing at all."- he said mockingly.

"What is that supposed to mean, Kabuto-sensei?"- I asked puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing, as I said before just ignore me. Besides, look at the time we must really get going, I'll work on the corpses later."- He answered trying to avoid the topic.

I really wanted to what Kabuto-sensei meant by that, it felt to me as though he was insulting my loyalty to Orochimaru-sama, and that he was treating me like a fool. I normally wouldn't just let something like that go but he was right, the meeting was going to start soon. Kabuto-sensei… I wonder what Orochimaru-sama sees in him. He is even sometimes disrespectful and patronizes Orochimaru-sama, but I guess if he trusts him then I should trust him as well. But I won't ponder with this pointless issue any longer. Kabuto-sensei is irrelevant, Orochimaru-sama on the other hand is very important to me, so I must go and listen to what he has to say. I just hope I can be of use to him.

The meeting has just started, I stand at the left of Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sensei at his right. I like to think that even though, he is Orochimaru-sama's right-hand, I stand at his left because I am the one who is nearest to his heart. He starts talking to those bunch ignorant fools, some of them seem to be quite bothered but nobody dares interrupt him, knowing what fate awaits them should they try to do so.

Orochimaru's point of view:

"As you know I have gathered you all here to explain my must recent, should I say interest?- I started to explain to my dear pawns. - As you all know, I, one of the Three Great Sannins, hail from Konoha. Of course, I decided to live that pathetic village because their close-minded ideology. They didn't allow me to continue my research for power. Well I have let them live peacefully for far too long, our mission in this coming months will be: The total destruction of Konoha.

I saw their faces and they were pretty surprised, I guess they didn't expect me to bring up something like that. My usual mission for them is the retrieval of a scroll or new technique as well as new lab rats to experiment on, but today the topic was something much more bigger. I knew some of them felt eager to go, those included the Sound Five, of course. Each one of them enjoys battle the more challenging the better, but a certain boy among them was clearly more excited for an entirely different reason. Kimimaro will do this because it is something I desire, my will commands it to him. I will have to talk to him privately after the meeting. His strength will play a key point in my plan, so I want to make it clear to him, how necessary is cooperation, as well as the aspects where his help will be needed.

"How can a little village like us be able to defeat Konoha? That is what you must be thinking" - I started to speak again – "Well, I have elaborated a plan for those circumstances. We have gained a very powerful ally: Sunagakure. This is due to the fact of their new, shall we call it _grudge _against Konoha, because the lord of the of The Land of the Wind has been hiring more Konoha shinobi, and also cutting short on the funds for financing the village. Why have I decided to do it now? Simply because the timing couldn't be more perfect. Konoha has had now a period of peace, so they aren't prepared for an invasion, nor expecting one soon. Plus, the Chunin Exams will take place this year there and many people of other villages will be able to enter Konoha more easily. In our case, we will send a genin team conformed by Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi, and Dosu Kinuta, with myself posing as their sensei. Then when everybody is distracted by this event, we will team up with the Sand to devastate that village completely…"

Kimimaro's point of view:

Orochimaru-sama finished the meeting by indicating each of the other ninja their duty, but he said he wanted to have a private talk with me in his chambers. I wonder what my master desires.

"Come closer Kimimaro, don't be shy." - Orochimaru-sama called.

"I am not Orochimaru-sama. How can I be of service?"- I asked.

"I can see you are indeed my most loyal warrior, apart from the strongest one. I wanted to tell you the mission will depend greatly on you as well. For this I am counting on you even more than Kabuto since when the invasion is ready, someone of your great power will be needed to eliminate the trash. Apart from that I intend to use your help on defeating the Kazekage." – he told me.

"Isn't he our ally?"- I asked him.

"Well you see, I also intend to take over Sunagakure by taking the place of the Kazekage. But while I am battling it will be necessary to have someone kill his escort of jonin, and you Kimimaro are perfect for that task." – he said.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama I will do as you say. If that is all, I will retire to start preparing for the mission." – I replied.

"Wait, for some reason I have the need to tell someone the reason why I am doing this. Sit, down and get comfortable boy since this will be a long story. You see there was once this boy who was born in a prospering village, but he wasn't born in good time, not at all, in fact there was a war. The boy started his life as one of the warriors who fought that war, and was teamed up with a loud-mouthed pervert, annoying flat-chested girl, and a wise teacher. The boy did his best to be a great ninja, and he was excellent but the villagers were not fond of him, they were afraid of his powers and his appearance, so much different from theirs. After losing his parents in the war, the boy thought the only one he could rely on was his sensei. But one day, he caught that precise person telling to another ninja, that even though evil could clearly be sensed in the boy, it was best to ignore it because of the great talent he had. The boy was angry, there wasn't really anyone he could trust, all despised him and feared him, because he was different, because of his powers. So the boy decided to really give them a reason to be afraid of, he trained and experimented to increase his power and to achieve immortality. But he was discovered by his own sensei, but it was too late, the boy had already accomplished his goals. His sensei couldn't believe what he had become, but he never realized that he was the one who caused the transformation. With that the boy became a missing-nin and also one of the most feared enemies of his own village and others. As you can see Kimimaro, we are not that different, your clan shunned you and locked you in that jail because of your powers, they feared you and despised you, just like they did to me. But I was able to truly appreciate your power, just like you appreciate me. Boy, now you know how important this mission is to me, to finally have my revenge fall upon them. You will do your best so that it is successful, won't you?" – said without a pause.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama, I know how important this is to you." - I answered fervently.

"Very well boy, you may retire now."- he stated.

As I left I realized I couldn't fail and disappoint Orochimaru-sama on this mission. He really meant it when he asked me to do my best. If he chose to talk to me privately, and tell me his story, is because he trusts me. He has faith in my abilities, and I won't disappoint him. He is my reason for living, my precious person as that boy Haku said. And with this mission, I can repay him a little bit, of all the things he has done for me. I won't fail.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, this chapter is a bit ong. So as always read and review._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Important existence**

The way to Konoha was going to be a long one. But such thrill I would feel when my journey started, it was now only one day away. Excitement was coursing everywhere through my body, something unusual for me. Still I fought to keep my cold mask of a face, and directed myself to the cells to visit Jugo, even though I didn´t know what invisible force compelled me to go there. Either way, I had finally arrived, after unlocking the door, I entered. My "friend" (I guess I could call him so, but it still felt an awkward term to use here), was unusually calm.

"Hi, Kimimaro, it's been a while!"- he greeted me.

"Hello."- I answered simply no need to waste words.

"You want to talk about something right? That's the reason you came here."- he said.

"Indeed. Such is my intention. I wanted to tell you, I will be going on mission. Tomorrow at dawn I will depart."- I told him, although this was not really my intention.

"It is for Orochimaru's sake again, isn't it? Kimimaro, I know this will sound unfriendly but you should really give another meaning to your life rather than always serving him."- Jugo told me.

"Why are you so opposed to this?"- I inquired a little angry.

"Because, I'm afraid the day will become, when you become useless to Orochimaru, and so he will toss you away as garbage. Kimimaro, if such a thing where to happen, you will be left without anything. Kimimaro you are my only friend, I don't want that to happen to you."- he answered worriedly.

"Jugo, you forget Orochimaru-sama was the one who saved me I can't have other purpose. I won't die, there is still very much I can do to help him. I if I die, it is because I am indeed worthless, and not fit to serve him."- I stated calmly.

"I understand; this is everything to you. There is no point arguing with you"- he admitted sadly.

"Indeed. Well, I'll see you later."- I said.

"Yes, see you."- he replied somewhat disappointed.

I walked to my room to prepare some essential items for the journey, not too much since it might make my speed decrease, if I were to carry too much. Some hours of sleep would be appropriate as well, since I will need all my energy in the journey to come.

It is early in the morning, the weather is rather pleasant, I suppose. Kabuto-sensei has gone ahead to infiltrate Konoha, he is the one who has been sending us information lately. The words Jugo told me still resounded in my head. I had sounded very confident there indeed, saying I could help Orochimaru-sama, but sometimes I question myself if I am truly worth it. Should Orochimaru-sama, really confide in me to help him accomplish his dream? No I mustn't doubt of myself, I have the necessary abilities, as that boy Haku said once, if we are doing it for our precious person then we can do the impossible.

"Kimimaro you seem to be deep in thought, what disturbs you? - Orochimaru-sama asked.

"I think I might be unworthy of serving you"- I answered honestly.

"Do not worry, as I said before I trust in your abilities, and my judgment upon that is never wrong, Kimimaro. You are certainly worth a lot to me, one of my best fighters, and my dream container. Kimimaro your existence is important for the accomplishment of my goals, never doubt your worth again."- He told me, only to me.

"An important existence?"- I asked happily.

"Yes that's what you are to me. Now let us continue our journey."- he answered.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama, and thank you."- I said gratefully.

I remained quiet the entire journey to Konoha, but inside me I felt truly happy, even though my face didn't show it. The words Orochimaru-sama told me were indeed special and important to me, since I felt the same way. To me Orochimaru-sama is everything; if I can help him… if I can just remain by his side forever… then I will be happy. Anyone who gets in the way will be eliminated; I will indeed prove I am an important existence.

We have finally arrived and we are hidden in a clearing near the village. There Kabuto-sensei was standing with two other people, who I knew where actually Sound-nins who had infiltrated Konoha. Both of their faces were covered and they were both wearing glasses. The fat one was called Akado Yoroi, and the thin one Tsurugi Misumi. Both were thrash I could see, but good enough to be used as infiltrating pawns, just like the younger team of Sound ninja who was going to compete in the Chunin exams. Kabuto-sensei then began to speak:

"Orochimaru-sama, we have already ensured our participation in the Chunin exams, all that is left is for these young recruits to subscribe."- he told Orochimaru-sama.

"Do not forget Kabuto the business regarding Uchiha Sasuke, I would very much like to test his abilities, hopefully he will have even more potential than his brother. Kukuku."- laughed Orochimaru-sama.

"Indeed. I have located a specific Grass Ninja Team who is rather weak and whose members are rather old. It would be easy for you Orochimaru-sama to act as one of them."- Kabuto-sensei replied.

"Yes I understand what you mean, now Kimimaro…"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama? - I asked.

"I think you just got your first assignment here, boy. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, please eliminate this trash."-said Orochimaru-sama.

"Understood, I will do as you say."- I answered.

"Everyone dismissed. All except those in guarding duty, I recommend resting. Tomorrow will be a long day, and as you know failure will not be tolerated. To make it clearer failure equals death." – said Orochimaru-sama strongly.

Uchiha Sasuke, who is he? Why does he seem so important to Orochimaru-sama? I wonder if he is another candidate to be a container. I know as fact that I can't last forever as container of Orochimaru-sama; I will only be of use to him as container for about 3 years. But at least I am happy because a part of me will remain with Orochimaru-sama, my kekkei genkai, which he covets. Something that used to be of the Kaguya clan, but is now only mine. Even so, what kind of power does that boy have?

First thing in the morning I saw the team from the grass, everyone was waiting for me to kill them quickly, and of course I wouldn't disappoint them. A few swirls with Tsubaki no Mai will be more than sufficient. Which one of this should I destroy less so that Orochimaru-sama can use his face and clothes? The female seems an appropriate choice they even have similar clothing. I stab them silently and cleanly, I was right this would take no time.

"Sorry to make you wait."- I stated.

Then something strange happened, I coughed…blood. Does this mean I am unhealthy? It can't be, I can't let anyone notice this, otherwise I might be put to rest and I won't be able to help Orochimaru-sama. No, this won't render my useless. I see my pale hand the blood looks shiny and foreign on it; I want it to disappear…

"Is something wrong, Kimimaro-kun?" – Kabuto-sensei's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"No, it is nothing."- I answer simply.

I refuse to acknowledge this weakness, this certainly won't stop me. There is still much I can do for him, I won't give up. This body of mine, it belongs to him as well. I can't let the coughing of blood affect me, probably if I rest enough everything will be fine. The words Jugo told me… for some reason I am hearing them again. Worthless… an important existence there seems to such a fine line between them, and I'm standing just on that line, if I falter one step I shall fall. I should sleep and let all this fall into the oblivion… I will get better, I will get better, even though the coughs seem to be augmenting… blood is so dark…my only wish is to be help you, Orochimaru-sama, I promise, I won't die before being useful. I won't let myself become useless and if you say you are not wrong to put your thrust in me, then of course I shall force myself to believe only so. Just as long as I can be with you forever, I will do anything…

* * *

_Author's note: No I'm not dead I was just very busy, so after almost 6 months I bring you the new chapter. I thank in advance those readers who take the time to review_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: The fall**

This cough is not getting any better, I feel as if my energy was slowly draining from my body. At least the blood that pours from it s not that much so I have been able to hide it until now. I think Kabuto-sensei suspects something, since he is a doctor, but he hasn't told anything to Orochimaru-sama. Even though I have tried to resting it has been impossible for me, the trembling of my limbs as I try to control the constant cough is simply horrible, but even so for tomorrow's sake I should at least try to close my eyes.

In the morning we reassembled near Orochimaru-sama's headquarters, and he called Kabuto-sensei and me in, since he had some secret plans to discuss with us. He seemed quite happy and pleased on how the events were developing since a smile spread on his features, that smile that had allured me always since a was a child. I had always wanted those smiles to be only directed to me, and as such I worked harder than anyone.

"Orochimaru-sama is there a reason you called us here?" – asked Kabuto-sensei, even though I'm quite sure he knows and just wants to be told.

"Good morning, Orochimaru-sama"- I decide to simply offer my greeting to him as my Lord and just wait for orders, no unnecessary words wasted.

"Good morning, Kimimaro, Kabuto, since time here is methodically calculated, and we can't afford to waste any of it, I will get right to the point. How would you called to add Kazekage assassination to the list of your impressive acts?" – he asked his smile growing wider. Orochimaru-sama had previously told me of this plan but by the look on Kabuto-sensei's face he wasn't aware of it.

"Interesting, so are we betraying our allies? Count me in Orochimaru-sama, I never lose a chance to get new specimens for studying. Recently I've been lacking bodies from Sunagakure." – Kabuto-sensei answered, with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"If this will help you Orochimaru-sama, you need not ask, you know I would do it for you." – I stated simply, just like I would to any of his requests, but a feeling of great satisfaction rose from my chest just as he directed his eyes to me.

"I'm glad to have your cooperation, it makes things easier for all of us. Well listen carefully, the Kazekage will be approaching Konoha's borders in a few hours, hoping to be able to meet me the leader of Otogakure to discuss our plans for the Invasion of Konoha. From what my spies told he has a an escort of four jonins accompanying him. For me to disguise my self as the Kazekage I have to kill him first, right? Well, while I take care of the Kazekage you will kill the four little rats that follow him. Are my instructions clear?"- he told us while emphasizing his words with a serious look on his eyes. But I could also see in Orochimaru-sama's eyes the animalistic glint they had before the kill. A glint I also admired and saw that many tried to imitate.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."- I answered, taking pride I was able to say it, before Kabuto-sensei.

"Indeed, I shall start the preparations."- he told Orochimaru-sama while raising his glasses with his fingers, a common action of his.

At the hour we had stipulated to meet, I joined Orochimaru-sama, together with Kabuto-sensei. After waiting for a few minutes we saw the figures of the Kazekage and his escort approaching the place were we were hidden. As indicated there was a man dressed in heavy clothing and some other four men with Sunagakure's jonin uniform.

We jumped on them from behind and started attacking, I took on 2 of the jonin at the same time just like Kabuto. Orochimaru-sama took care of the Kazekage. It was not a hard fight. They might have been some of the best jounin but as long as I was fighting for Orochimaru-sama's sake, there was nothing that could stop me. I was so fast that I even finished of one of the jonins Kabuto-sensei was fighting. I was dancing at top speed fighting just like that time when I was young in Kirigakure, but this time not for my survival but for that important person and his ideals. There have been very few moments that have brought me as much happiness as this one, yet I kept all my emotions concealed behind my cold mask. Yet I know he can tell how much I appreciate him, that's why he called me an important existence to him.

"GUAHHHHHHHHHHH!"- wailed the Kazekage as he was given a final stab on the stomach by Orochimaru-sama, that sound brought my consciousness back to reality.

"Even the Kazekage of Sunagakure is no match for us."- said Kabuto-sensei a calm expression on his face.

"Of course."- answered Orochimaru-sama, and then he looked towards me – "Kimimaro this all thanks to you."

I was happy when I has heard those words, I had wanted to hear all this time. But happiness as they say does not last forever. My body could not take it anymore, I started having a coughing fit, and I fell… My knees hit the ground first and then rest of my body. No! Not now! Not in front of him! My mind was screaming desperately yet I still did not show it on my face, but I knew all the efforts to hide this illness…this weakness… from him were now useless.

"Kimimaro-kun!"- shouted Kabuto-sensei with fake worry, I knew it because he didn't even make an effort to check on me or help me up.

"Kimimaro, have you reached your limit?"- asked Orochimaru-sama calmly, it seems he wasn't aware of the graveness of the situation.

"I am sorry, Orochimaru-sama."- I said while lowering my head in shame, a hand covering my mouth full of blood.

"No problem, boy, we'll just have to do you a check up. Kabuto check him."- he ordered Kabuto.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."- answer Kabuto-sensei and took me back to the camp.

They later found out that the illness was rotting my lungs from inside out, causing the tremendous coughing fits and the constant blood pouring from my mouth. The decease apparently had no cure, since Kabuto-sensei lacked any information regarding my clan or the illness. The best they could do was to connect to some machines to keep me alive, in case they found a cure. That of course left me out of the operation to invade Konoha but more importantly I no longer could be his container. To him now I was useless… a burden, like this I would rather die.

After lying in bed for quite sometime, we returned to one of our bases. I later found out the mission had been a total failure, we had not only lost various of our best ninjas, but also, Orochimaru-sama's arms were damaged beyond repair. My lord was now weak, he could no longer perform jutsus. I couldn't help him, let alone protect him, I was truly a failure. I was left alone again in the darkness, unable to fight and serve my Lord, I couldn't even get up and visit Juugo. In one of those lonely days were my only company was the beeping sound of the machines that surrounded me, Kabuto-sensei, with a terrible smile painted across his face came to see me.

"How are you feeling, Kimimaro-kun?" – he asked not an ounce of pity in his voice, not that I needed any from him anyway.

"…"- I chose not to answer to such an obvious inquiry.

"Konoha's destruction is close. Now the Sound Four are after the new container." – he continued as if I cared about his words or him.

"…"- I still remained quiet although I had head perfectly the words new container.

"Orochimaru-sama's new dream container"- he added mockingly and smiled happily when I flinched involuntarily then he left, certainly satisfied.

After I was sure he left I cried, something I hadn't done in years. It was not a noisy while like a woman's, rather tears streamed from my eyes slowly. I was unable to contain them, my emotionless masked cracked. A new container, he had said, this was the end for me, was it not? In front of the eyes of my most important person, my Orochimaru-sama, I no longer held any importance, rather I was the same as the trash I used to kill. This was truly my fall.

* * *

_Author's note: I must apologize for not updating for such a long time, but I was really bussy. Since it summer vacation and Kimimaro's birthday is just around the corener I decided to give myself sometime, write and update. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**"The new dream container"**

Many days have passed since that fated day, I have been lying in bed, the shadows and the constant sound of the IV drip are my only companions. Inside this everlasting darkness all my thoughts of being useless, only make myself more miserable. Kabuto-sensei came to check on me once in a while, sometimes Orochimaru-sama came too, but lately his visits were even scarcer. It seems that, I, the one who had been his chosen vessel, the dream container, was now only a burden to my lord, and that hurt me the most. I only wanted to useful again, but how?

I wanted to see him, very badly, so when the door opened quickly, even though I couldn't see who it was, my heart started beating faster. I was disappointed to find out it was Kabuto-sensei, he seemed to be in a hurry and very concentrated on something. I suspected it was Orochimaru-sama, the time for getting a new body was drawing near, and yet that Uchiha boy, the one who was chosen to take my place, had not arrived yet.

"After all, I wasn't called this time as well." I spoke to him without letting any weakness shown in my voice. "Kabuto-sensei, I am…"

"You must take care of your body." he answered curtly."Your work is already done. You are no longer part of the Sound Five."

I can still do something I thought as he continued what seemed to be typing, I suppose he was checking on Orochimaru-sama. As much as I detested Kabuto-sensei, he cares for Orochimaru-sama just as much as I do. I am quite sure he would be glad if I died though, since he must devote his time to the "me" who is now a burden, who keeps wasting Orochimaru-sama's precious time.

"I am still…" I tried to tell him again.

"Your successor has already been found." he interrupted. "He was given the Cursed Seal of Heaven, which is equally strong to your Earth Seal. He also possesses a Kekkei Genkai. Heheh… I wonder, which one of you is stronger?"

Bastard! He knew that Uchiha brat was something that would irk me; I tried to contain myself as best as I could yet, I wasn't able to. As I felt anger surge through my body, the sound of the machine that measured my heartbeats invaded the room. I almost went into a coughing fit but I decided to restrain it, I wouldn't show anymore weakness before him.

"What's wrong?" he asked mockingly. "You shouldn't overexert yourself."

"Kabuto-sensei… How much longer will I live?" I asked weakly.

"It's better if you don't speak." he said after a minute of silence.

"People are born for a reason." I started speaking to no one in particular, rather to comfort myself. "When one is born, there is always an important mission one must accomplish. Something one must do. The meaning of one's life… To be able to find that purpose was the reason we possess free will."

"I understand what you are trying to say, but it also a fact Orochimaru-sama is suffering." Kabuto-sensei answered without taking his face from the screen. "He is in the worst state he has ever been. But let me ask you, what can you do now? You have already lost your value as a container. The new vessel is already on its way, although he is taking his sweet time."

After that a long time of cold silence, I suddenly heard a male voice coming from the monitor Kabuto-sensei was watching. It seemed he was asking something of him. The sound of footsteps approaching followed next, those footsteps I knew perfectly; they were Orochimaru-sama's. A few minutes later I heard screams coming from the monitor, Orochimaru-sama had probably taken that pathetic man's body, instead of mine or Uchiha Sasuke's, that boy was indeed too late. What were the Sound Five doing? It was all their fault, Orochimaru-sama would be trapped in that body for a long time.

"Now Orochimaru-sama won't be able to transfer to another body for a few years." Kabuto-sensei said talking to himself. "However there is still next time."

"It is true that my body will no longer be of any use to him. And for me who lost it all, finding my purpose in life is hard. I have finally understood that." I said as I rose from my bed slowly, the sound of breaking wires behind me. "Even if it is not me, I will go look for that new container, even if I have to risk my life. This my way of thanking Orochimaru-sama, and the way satisfying my useless ego."

After that I left, but there was still someone I needed to see before going. I started walking towards the dungeon, the smell of blood prevailed on the air, as it there had just been a massacre but my steps didn't falter. It was necessary for me to see Jugo since this might be the last time for us to see each other and maybe say good-bye. I approached the door of his cell and opened it slightly.

"Hello, Jugo. It has been a long time." I greeted him.

"Kimimaro! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I came to see you; after all since I am going on a mission, I might not be able to come for a long time. Either way, does it bother you I came to see you?" I answered a little bit angry.

"No of course, it doesn't, it's good to see you are able to walk again, but I'm worried about your health. Do you think it was the cursed seal which caused all of this?" he told me a bit sadly.

"It is not so, I have already told you that the strength of my best friend would never harm me. But more importantly I have to get going, as I am already late for my mission." I answered calmly.

"Why are you being sent out?! You're sick! This has never happened before…" Jugo shouted desperately.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I whispered softly.

"Who?" Jugo asked a confused look on his face.

"The man who is taking my place as Orochimaru-sama's vessel…My mission is to bring him in." I said calmly.

"Is he worth going that far? Even risking your own life?" Jugo asked worriedly.

"If you take me out of the running as a container, then there is no one else, Jugo." I answered my face blank so as to not worry my friend; I had already taken this decision. "That man is like my reincarnation. I will risk my life to bring him here."

"I see… If it's something you must do, then I guess you won't be satisfied until you accomplish it." He muttered sadly.

"I am grateful to you, Jugo. Your power made me much stronger. Well Jugo… I'll be back again. I said as I started walking away.

"Kimimaro, don't go! I know you won't come back!! Without you, I won't be able to control myself! I don't want to lose my best friend!" Jugo shouted desperately.

"I am glad I was able to become your friend. Yes, this might truly be farewell but I think I was very fortunate in being able to meet you." I said smiling as I hadn't done for a long time.

"Same here. But make sure you come back!" Jugo shouted calmier.

Then, I walked away at last. Sorry, Jugo but I might not be able to grant your desire. We both know that serving Orochimaru-sama is my top priority, and even if I do not die on this mission, I do not think my body will last long enough to see you again, so saying good-bye this way is not bad at all. My last selfish desire is to serve is to serve my Orochimaru-sama with this useless body of mine, if I can help him get even a step closer to his dream I will be happy. But, if there is such a thing as reincarnation, I would like to meet you again and be your friend.

* * *

_Author's note: It has certainly been a long time. I want to thank those who are still reading this, I almost felt like not finishing this fanfiction but I decided since I'm almost done with it, why not do so? Expect the next and maybe final chapter by Kimimaro's birthday. Thank in advance for your reviews, they really keep me going._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The forest of bones and the wilted camelia.**

The glade of the forest shone with the light of the sun; there was still time but I had to move faster. What was making the Sound Five take so long? Perhaps Konoha's shinobi were far stronger than what we had thought, even after the invasion. No, I do not think Orochimaru-sama is capable of committing such a terrible mistake, merely the members of the Sound Five had managed to mess things up, with their own personality flaws, as they always did. Without Orochimaru-sama's or my leadership they were disorganized enough to cause trouble. Therefore, their missions always ended taking more time than needed. Hmm… all of them were trash, when it came down to it.

I heard the sound of an explosion; it seems I was approaching my useless allies as well as the enemy. Even though my face did not show it (by this time I was already an expert at keeping an expressionless mask of a face), I was very tired, my body moved almost on its own just by the sheer force of my will. But even this "will" would not sustain me eternally; I had to hurry before it was too late. Just the thought of him, my Lord, my Master, the reason for my existence, gave me enough reason to move. I will prove myself worthy of you, Orochimaru-sama, failure is not an option.

I finally approached the tree branch were they were standing. I only say Tayuya, a spiky- haired blond kid, and another brat with a ponytail. They looked pretty weak; it was beyond my comprehension why those four would have trouble with them. Tayuya as always with her slow reactions, finally detected my presence, and stopped chasing them. It was only when she stopped cold on her tracks, that the kids realized there was someone behind them.

"Why are you here?" she asked surprised, while I landed smoothly behind them.

I took absolutely no effort to kick the barrel, containing Orochimaru-sama's dream container, out of their grasp. Then I grabbed it while it was flying on mid-air, and with it under my arm, I landed on the opposite branch. Still there was no reaction from those kids, except their shocked faces. How slow… I still cannot believe they caused so much trouble to the rest of the Sound Five.

"Sorry, Naruto," said the ponytailed kid to the blond one. "This didn't enter my calculations."

Tayuya still hadn't fully recovered from her shock as she could only manage to mutter in a weak voice, "Kimimaro."

"You are too late, Tayuya," I told her in a cold voice, the only one she deserved. "By the way, where are other three? We are supposedly the Sound _Five._"

"Why are you…?" she asked, evading my own question. "Your body… Your body should be…"

"My body is already destroyed. I am using my will force to move it." I answered, speaking slowly so that even someone as useless as her could understand it.

"Fuck you! Don't you know when it's time to die?" she muttered, though I could hear her clearly.

"I can understand a little now," I spoke to myself. "This sensation of life after being released from my body. The sensation of touching a part of Orochimaru-sama's dream."

"Orochimaru." said the blond brat with spite; I could see he was one of the trash bunch that could not understand his greatness.

"This container also contains an important dream," I proceeded to explain to Tayuya.

"This is the body Orochimaru-sama really wants. But you were late…"

"You bastard… What the hell are you talking about?" shouted noisily the blond idiot.

"Naruto!" said his companion to him, as in an effort to calm him.

"Give back Sasuke!" he roared, as he jumped towards me.

I did not need to move a muscle, because Tayuya soon gave him a punch that sent him flying backwards. His companion was able to catch him and prevent him from falling any further. I took that opportunity to jump and get to the branch were Tayuya was standing. I proceeded to land exactly behind her.

"Tayuya, there is only one reason why I will not kill you now," I spoke to her in a warning tone. "It is because you need to say alive to complete your mission. I will take that to Orochimaru-sama."

"Didn't you say it was too late?" she asked confused.

"Yes I said so, but this is the body Orochimaru-sama really desires." I answered a small smile on my features, because could almost feel Orochimaru-sama's pleasure when I gave it to him.

"So you mean the _next_ container." she stated, finally understanding.

"It is so," I answered while standing up. "This is now, the only thing I can do for him. That trash over there, I leave them to you."

I took of the barrel, and ran out of that place. Strangely, Orochimaru-sama's dream container was lighter than I thought, so it did not affect my speed. After some running I was finally able to get out of the forest. I landed because I could feel someone following me. That Tayuya… she was not able to finish tem of properly. When she gets back I will definitely kill her. Now let's see who my enemy is.

"Wait!" shouted a very annoying voice I already knew. "Hey!"

The blonde hair kid looked strange, his blue eyes had turned red, and also he had grown fangs out of nowhere. I could also see claws had grown on his hands, and he kept clicking them repeatedly, as if preparing to attack. But not only his physical appearance was different, something inside had changed too. He was staring at me like a beast would at his prey. Of course, he should reconsider trash like him would not be able to defeat me, in my mind he was an obstacle to be eliminated, the one that prevented me from helping Orochimaru-sama achieve his dreams.

"Let's see… How should I kill you?" I said, as I pulled out a bone from the palm of my hand.

I kept staring at my enemy for some time. After all, doing the first attack would be reckless; it was a basic training tactic. Those eyes…there was definitely something different about him. He seemed to have a strange and stronger chakra now. As if, something wild, something very fierce inside was taking over. Indeed, comparing his current state to a beast had been an accurate term.

"What does Orochimaru want to do?" he asked loudly. "Why does he want Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru-sama has already perfected his immortality jutsu," I explained to him calmly. "But it takes time to learn all jutsus and dominate everything."

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" he interrupted, shouting as usual.

"Even if one is immortal, the body does not last forever," I continued unfazed by his insolence. "Before his body rots, he substitutes with a stronger body, which acts as the container of his soul."

"That's Sasuke, isn't it?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, it is so." I answered while preparing to fight him.

"I won't let that happen!" he roared with that annoying voice that had started to give me a headache.

"Ho…" I said emotionlessly, as I watched the hundreds of shadow clones he had made.

"I won't let you take Sasuke!" he shouted, for the hundredth time.

"Interesting… Let's see what you can do!" I taunted him.

The idiot barged forward to attack me several times; needless to say I stopped all his attacks. Really, he was too impulsive, and he wasn't thinking straight, his eyes were more focused on the barrel than me. It took only the most basic of my techniques "Tsubaki no Mai" and "Yanagi no Mai", to stop his weak clones. We were fighting like that for a short while until something happened… The barrel had opened. Out went the new dream container, the man who Orochimaru-sama desired, Uchiha Sasuke.

"It is time," I spoke to nobody in particular. "This is the first step to accomplish Orochimaru-sama's ambitions."

The blond kid tried his best to persuade, Uchiha Sasuke, but it was a useless task. Someone full of hatred like Uchiha Sasuke was bound to seek Orochimaru-sama, that was the cold truth. No matter how much the blond kid shouted, his voice would not reach Sasuke. The container was too lost in his power hungry delusions, to listen. That would work for my advantage; it would save me the effort to carry him by force to Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke could laugh now, but I wonder if he understood he was only a small pawn, a little step in my Lord's plan. To me, he was just a way to prove my usefulness to Orochimaru-sama, his personal affairs did not concern me.

As the container ran away a foreign feeling invaded me. Was it, pity? Yes, it was pity for the blond kid, indeed. His pained and lonely expression, reminded me of myself, so long ago. Visions of a lonely kid sitting in the darkness with no more company than the cold stone surface and the shadows, came back to haunt me. No! I could not let this feelings get in the way. After all, this mission was for the most important person in my life, the one who gave me a reason to live Orochimaru-sama.

"Useless. Die!" I said as I jumped behind him, my bone aiming at his throat.

Suddenly, a quick kick hit my stomach and I went flying away from the kid. Of course, I had ability to land on my legs, because this was obviously not the first surprise attack in my life. I was far more bothered by the fact another piece of trash had appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked managing to remain calm.

"The resurrected, Konoha's beautiful green beast, Rock Lee." he answered with a determined voice.

He kept talking to his ally for a while, I was listening to see if they planned a co-op attack but their talk was merely trivial. Something about promises, "nice guy pose", and after a while, my way of attacking. But still it was necessary to remain alert, after all the "green beast" had managed to land a hit unlike the other. This guy was strong.

"Do you think I will let you?" I told them as I jumped to prevent the blond kid from escaping. "Die!"

"Please, don't ignore me." said the green kid to me, as he blocked my attack.

"Oh?" I replied curiously; this opponent was definitely stronger.

Unfortunately, this gave for the blond kid to escape, as I was to looking at him to chase him, Rock Lee (I think that was his name) landed a kick me.

"You don't have time to get distracted!" he shouted as he kicked me. "I expect your reaction."

While his kick did not make me fall down, this one struck my shoulder hard. In fact, I could barely conceal my wince. But he was right, it was time for a counterattack. I would show him my power; this was something he would truly regret.

I fought him effortlessly at first, because his movements were too linear, but then something happened that put the fight to his advantage. After I let him drink his "medicine" (which I was to find later was truly sake"), he switched into "Drunken- Fist Mode". His movements were too unpredictable; I had to do something to turn the fight to my advantage again. His taijutsu was too powerful, so I had to activate my curse seal. The gift given to me by Orochimaru-sama, even if it would hasten my death, there was no other way. In my current state I was not as strong as I used to be before I got sick. I hated this weakness, but even this half-dead body, will use its last strength to serve Orochimaru-sama.

Just by activating a little of it, my strength was enough to beat him out of his drunken state, truly this is a gift, I must thank Orochimaru-sama and Jugo for, if I ever get back. But that is only a useless and selfish hope of mine, not a reality. I have thank my unorthodox kekkei genkai as well, since it can be unpredictable enough, to surprise even a drunkard like him, it gives me even more satisfaction to put it to Orochimaru-sama's use again. Long ago what made his favorite, was this ability, if I could rise to that position even for just a second again, then I would die happy. I want to think that even now he knows I am fighting for his sake, and holds me near his heart.

After doing a Karamatsu no Mai, I was about to finish off Rock Lee but then another nuisance came. A bunch of sand stopped the impact, and threw us both backwards. This sand attacks! I could only think of a person who could do this, but he was our ally before, wasn't he?

"Who are you?" I asked coldly to the shinobi standing before me.

"Ally of Konoha, a ninja from the Sand." he stated simply.

So the Sand had betrayed us, and allied themselves with Konoha. This was certainly troublesome. I wonder if Orochimaru-sama knew this, but knowing him he certainly did. Rock Lee and the new arrival kept this discussing among themselves for a moment. It was finally settled that he was to be my opponent.

"Sabaku no Gaara," I said, my suspicion on his identity confirmed. "As your name says, I suppose you use sand."

He had an enormous defense wall based on his sand; he was a long-range type, so approaching him was difficult. At first, all my attacks were useless, since his sand blocked them all. He buried me with his sand but while I was inside I remembered what I had to do. Yes, to fight, this is the only thing I can do. The pressure of the sand on my body was incredibly strong, but I created a bone shield underneath my skin, as well as releasing my Earth seal even more, so I was able to survive it.

No sooner had I come out than Gaara created a wave of sand to bury me inside it again, it was so huge that even with all my strength I was buried under it. But I was still alive, that meant I still had a reason to live. I still could help Orochimaru-sama, with the strength that was still inside. Jugo… the power that was created thanks to you, let me use all of it now. I released my seal completely, and I felt my body changing little by little, but also new strength and determination were born inside me. I remembered when I met Orochimaru-sama he said there was probably no meaning in being alive, but there is a reason why people are born, at least that is what I think. Surely there is an important mission that must be accomplished, for me as well. That must be to protect Orochimaru-sama and his ambitions. I will continue fighting and getting back up when defeated, as long as I am alive, to defend them.

In my last form they were not strong enough to fight me…at first. But my energy was running out as well as my time. I was coughing blood more often, but I could sense Gaara was getting tired as well; I just needed to endure a little longer, so that his chakra would deplete before my life was over.

"You… that jutsu is your Kekkei Genkai, isn't it?" Gaara asked while we were fighting.

"The Kaguya Clan's," I answered curtly. "But now, I am the only one that possesses this ability."

"So you are the last survivor of your clan?" he asked emotionlessly. "Then your clan will be eliminated here and now."

"It might be so," I answered unaffected by his threat. "Due my sickness, my body has not much time left. But… I will not be extinguished because I am not alone."

"You are not alone, you say?" he mocked me.

"Yes, because I am existence that protects Orochimaru-sama's ambitions," I answered him with certainty. "Therefore, I will remain in his heart forever."

"Orochimaru brainwashed you?" he asked will making a hand position. "You're pathetic."

While I was surprised with his response I did not notice at first the sand moving beneath me. It seemed I was going to be buried… for the third time in a row. As much as I fidgeted and fought I could not free myself from it. I was certainly pathetic.

"You are a good rival." I admitted unwillingly.

"I'll sink you 200 meters underneath the soil, and stay there," he told me in his monotone voice. "With the sand pressuring you body, you won't be able to move even a finger."

The last of the sand fell on top my head and I was trapped inside the darkness again. But this was not a bad position; after all there was still one technique that I could use to finish both of them.

"Mai…" I muttered almost inaudibly. "Sawarabi no Mai."

Little by little my bones started protruding from the sand, trying to impale them blindly, but I was sure to get them sooner or later. After a few minutes, I was sure the surface probably had so many of them that it had turned into a forest of bones. After not hearing ay screams of pain, then I was finally sure of it, my last attack had failed.

"Orochimaru-sama. I am sorry, Orochimaru-sama" I apologized, hoping at least my feelings would reach him.

"Orochimaru brainwashed you? You are pathethic" Gaara's voice resounded inside my headed.

"Wrong! You are wrong!" I shouted angrily.

Then I remembered Orochimaru-sama had told he found me, just by being by his side he gave meaning to my life. He had told me that together we could obtain everything, that we would find the truth of this world. Yes he is my reason! He never forced me, I was never his tool.

"I will find the truth of this world, with Orochimaru-sama!" I shouted as I emerged from the darkness where I was.

"It is not brainwashing!" I shouted at them angrily from the tip of the bone where I emerged. "That person… Orochimaru-sama is my reason for living! But how could the likes of you ever understand that!"

I aimed at Gaara's eye, I was so close…but then my hand stopped midway, I no longer had the energy to continue. I was dying, the blood dripped from my mouth uncontrollably. But at least, I had accomplished my mission; these two were too weak to fight any more so they would not follow Uchiha Sasuke. I am also quite sure he could take care of the blond kid; otherwise Orochimaru-sama would not have chosen him as his container. My last words were defending his honor, while fighting for him. I could not ask for anything else, except to see him one last time… Orochimaru-sama …I…

Years later the bone forest was still there, a very tall red head, was walking towards there, with a bouquet of camellias. The man glanced up to see what seemed a human corpse hanging from a very tall bone tree.

"Hello Kimimaro, long time no see." said the man while placing the flowers undeaneath the bone tree. "It's been almost three years, right? I really miss you, my friend. But I promise you this; I will continue protecting Sasuke, since you gave your life to bring him to Orochimaru. For me your spirit lives on him. You called him you reincarnation, right? So it will be just like protecting you, something I couldn't do…"

"Jugo, what is taking you so long?" said Sasuke irritated. "We still have to get to where Itachi. Don't forget defeating him is my priority."

"I'm coming!" shouted Jugo back at Sasuke.

"Don't worry Kimimaro, even if you didn't live in Orochimaru's heart forever. You certainly do in mine. I will preserve your memory forever." Jugo said quietly while giving a last look to the corpse of his best friend before going away.

* * *

_Author's note: Well this is finally the end, it is the longest one I have written of the chapters, hope you enjoyed my story. I would like to thank those who reviewed and waited patiently for me to finish for three years. Thank you very much, this ending is for you._


End file.
